Haunting Interference
by Potentialslayer1
Summary: Kurt goes missing. Blaine teams up with a mysterious british woman to try to find his boyfriend before it's too late. Warehouse 13 crossover. I know it's a weird crossover but hey any thing's possible! Klaine! HG/Myka! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blaine blinked in the darkness. He had no idea where he was for a second, until he saw the Katy Perry poster above his bed. He was in his dorm at Dalton. The last thing he remembered, he was out to coffee with Kurt. He smirked, just the thought of the tall chestnut haired boy brought a smile to his lips. He pushed himself up and felt the creak of harsh coiled springs beneath him. The bright light from his bedside clock glared back at him, revealing it was close to 3AM. He watched as his phone buzzed across his nightstand. He picked it up and saw 5 missed calls flash across his screen.

Finally he flicked it open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello…" His voice was hoarse with sleep.

"Blaine! Is Kurt with you? Blaine?" Rachel's voice flitted through the speaker frantically.

"No… He went home. I mean I dropped him off at home. What's going on?" Blaine ran his fingers through his messy curls as he yawned into the phone.

He heard Rachel whisper to someone with her. "_He isn't with Blaine."_

"Rachel! What's going on?" He was sitting up now, the phone pressed closely to his ear.

He heard a deep breath from the speaker. "He never walked into the house after you dropped you off and Kurt's dad has been trying to reach him on his cell phone with no luck. No one knows where he is!"

Blaine could hear the panic surging through Rachel's voice and his heart pounded in his chest. Kurt was missing. His mind flitted through all the horrific possibilities that could have happened. He felt sick as each scenario became worse and worse. Kurt was missing. Kurt was kidnapped. Kurt was dead. No. He couldn't think that, not when Kurt needed him. "Rachel, I'm going to try to call Kurt and I'll call you right back. Okay? " He tried his best to keep his voice from breaking.

"Okay." There was a click as Rachel hung up the phone.

Blaine punched in Kurt's number. He had it memorized. It rung twice before someone answered. "Kurt! Where are you? Rachel called me, she said you never made it home…" Blaine stopped, hearing only deep breathing answer him on the other side. "Kurt?"

"Blaine." That voice was definitely not Kurt's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Earlier that Day_

There was that woman again. Blaine had seen her in the coffee shop, now again in the music store. She wasn't hard to miss. She was very attractive for a woman, even Blaine could acknowledge that. He would glance up and notice her staring at Kurt and him as they perused the shelves of sheet music. He stood closer to Kurt, draping his arm around his boyfriend's waist protectively.

Kurt smiled and leaned into the embrace, picking out a compilation of Broadway music. "How about something classical for your audition? What do you think?" Kurt flipped through the book. He noticed Blaine's distraction. "Earth to Blaine. You okay?"

Blaine blinked before turning back to his boyfriend. "Hmmm? No I'm fine. I thought I saw something…" He turned back to where the raven haired woman had been standing, but she had disappeared. "It was nothing… So Broadway? You don't think that's a bit over the top for Six Flags?"

Kurt frowned at the book then put it back on the shelf. "Yea you're right." He strolled forward running a slender finger along the binding of each book.

Blaine glanced back again, but the woman was nowhere to be found. He couldn't put a finger on it but there was something about this woman that worried him.

"Blaine? You coming?" Kurt paused at the end of the row.

"Yea… yea coming."

* * *

><p>Blaine paid for his sheet music. Kurt had decided that "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin would suit his voice perfectly and who was he to refuse. He smiled at his boyfriend, who was frantically searching through the multitude of Broadway soundtracks, trying to find one he didn't already own. He "ah-ha'd" before holding out the soundtrack for Sweeney Todd.<p>

"Sweeney Todd? I thought you hated gore." Blaine stated as Kurt walked triumphantly to the register.

"It's Broadway." Kurt stated simply, as he bought another CD to add to his collection.

They exited the store together and walked through the mall holding hands. That's when Blaine noticed the woman again. She was standing on the other side of the sunglass hut, which was parked in the middle of the walkway. This time she wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead she was in a heated argument with a taller brunette, whose wild curls shielded her face from Blaine's prying eyes.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine turned back to his boyfriend and grinned.

"You okay? You seem… I don't know you just seem distracted today."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Come on let's go."

* * *

><p>Helena watched the couple shopping and smiled. She watched the way they held each other and gazed lovingly in each other's eyes. It reminded her of a certain curly haired brunette she was still trying to win over. More then anything she wanted to be close to her. She walked out into the busy mall, crossing over to the other side of the walkway. She stumbled when someone grabbed at the cuff of her jacket, pulling her alongside the Sunglass Hut stall. She turned and was caught in the piercing green eyes of Myka Bering.<p>

"What are you doing here!" Myka rushed over her words, stealing quick glances over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her talk to the fugitive.

"The same as you. I'm assuming." Helena stated, fixing the cuff of her jacket.

"You can't be here. If you want to come back to the Warehouse and get back on Artie's good side, you need to stay out of our way. Every time you interfere it is only providing more ammo against you." Myka sighed running her fingers through her unruly curls.

"Interfere? I believe that last time I _interfered_ I saved Claudia's life!" Helena whispered bitterly.

"Yes I know and we are grateful for that, believe me, but I think Artie and Pete are going to need more convincing… Artie seems to think you have this intricate plan to take down the Warehouse."

"What? No! Of course not!" Helena said coolly. "I just want a place to belong. I have no one to turn to in this world except you, Myka." Her dark eyes gazed at Myka longingly.

Myka was silent. She didn't know what to say. She was literally Helena's lifeline in this harsh time. Myka sighed, glancing over her shoulder again, making sure her partner was nowhere in sight. "Fine you can help with this one. Just stay out of sight."

Helena nodded, a small smile spread across her lips.

"We heard of a shipment of Japanese antiques just came into a local vintage shop called 'Something Borrowed.' Some of Asano Naganori's belongings are supposed to be in that shipment and we are just collecting them. Nothing strenuous."

Helena nodded again, her eyes grew wide as Myka's partner, Pete, strolled around the corner. She moved quickly, ducking into a nearby store.

Myka followed her with an inquisitive stare before turning around to see her partner making his way over to her. "Hey Pete! Any luck locating the store?"

Pete smiled. "Yea it's in the back end of the shops… were you just talking to someone?"

"No. Just a shopper asking directions." Myka stated quickly.

Pete nodded. "You know for such a small town, they have a pretty big mall…"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made their way through the shopping center to a small dimly lit shop in the far corner of the mall. A large sign hung over the stop entrance with the words "Something Borrowed" carved in loopy cursive letters over it. Kurt smiled leading Blaine to his favorite store in the mall. It was his little secret. Barely anyone knew about it unless they were looking for it and Kurt liked to keep it that way. It was where he had found some of his more outrageous fashion accessories.<p>

"How did you even find this place?" Blaine gazed at the vintage trinkets that lined the wall before noticing that he and Kurt were the only people in the store.

"It's my dirty little secret." Kurt smirked at his own remark before rummaging excitedly through a basket of vintage bowties.

Blaine glanced around at the antique jewelry that lined the shelves and the racks of old clothes along the wall. He followed Kurt, his hand still grasped tightly in his. He paused as a loud crash sounded from the other end of the store. He and Kurt walked warily towards the loud sound, to be greeted by a flurry of mumbled curses. An older man, looking to be in his late fifties, was crouched on the ground picking up the scattered pieces of jewelry that had fallen to the floor and threw them in the shoebox he was carrying.

He paused hearing a shuffling behind him and glanced back at the two approaching figures. "I'll be with you in a min…. oh Kurt! It's nice to see my favorite customer again!" He stood up slowly and the boys could hear the loud crack of his knees as he straightened his legs. "How can I help you?" He gingerly set the shoebox of jewelry on the glass counter.

"Hello Mr. Perrins! We're just browsing today. This is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine forward.

Blaine paused expecting the worse. They were in Lima, Ohio, not the most open minded of places and the hesitant expression on Mr. Perrin's face wasn't very reassuring. "Nice to meet you." Blaine offered his hand.

After a moment Mr. Perrin's smiled and shook it. "Nice to meat you too Blaine!"

Blaine felt the tension leave his shoulders as the man shook his hand and he smiled back. "This is a lovely place you have here."

"Thank you!" He turned back to Kurt. "Quite the gentleman you got there, Kurt!" He winked.

Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder before answering. "Thank you." He grinned. "Anything new in this week?"

"Actually…" Mr. Perrin ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "We just got in a shipment of Japanese antiquities. You should take a look!" He pointed to a glass case resting in the far corner.

"We'll check it out!" Kurt smiled, linking his arm through Blaine's and guided him towards the glass case.

Mr. Perrin nodded and went back to organizing the jewelry in the shoebox.

Kurt's eyes lit up as he approached the glass case. A red silk cloth lined the bottom of the case accentuating the trinkets that rested upon it. His gaze flitted from each object studying it closely before moving to the next. He paused when one of the pieces caught his eye. Blaine watched as a smile spread across his boyfriend's face.

"Blaine, look at this." Kurt pressed his finger to the glass, pointing to the jewel-incrusted tsuba. "It's so gorgeous."

Blaine watched Kurt's face light up as he gazed at the trinket. The sapphire stones reflected in Kurt's eyes, causing his glasz stare to become even more haunting. Blaine found himself unable to look away. "Yes. It's beautiful."

A crimson heat spread across Kurt's cheeks at the adoring gaze on Blaine's face. "It would make a nice broach, don't you think?" He tried to cover his blush.

"Yeah. Are you going to get it?" Blaine let his eyes fall on the glass encased tsuba.

Kurt sighed, glaring at the price tag that was sticking out the side. There were too many zeros for his liking. "No... It's too expensive." He turned with a defeated look on his face and began browsing through the rest of the store.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled to himself as he opened the passenger door of his car for Kurt. He ignored Kurt's protests that he could indeed open a door for himself and waited for Kurt to slide all the way into his seat before closing it after him. Kurt rolled his eyes from the passenger seat but his lips formed a half smile in spite of his annoyance. He loved that his boyfriend was such a gentleman. He wished their day together wasn't coming to an end but he promised his father he would be home for dinner. Blaine pulled into the driver seat and turned towards Kurt, pulling a small brown paper bag out of his pocket. Kurt eyed it curiously.<p>

"I got you something." Blaine handed the package to Kurt who held it gingerly before unfolding the bag and letting the jeweled tsuba fall into his hand.

Kurt gasped, holding the heavy metal oval in the palm of his hand. "Blaine! Wha… when did you get this… How did you afford this… I…." Kurt snapped his jaw shut collecting himself before he spoke again. "Thank you."

Blaine had a huge grin plastered across his face. "You're welcome. I snuck back into the shop when you went to the bathroom. I wanted to get it for you." He picked up the tsuba from Kurt's hands and held it up against his pale cheek. "Plus it matches you're eyes."

* * *

><p>Helena found it easy to conceal herself in the small antique store. Shelves were placed very close together and overloaded with trinkets. She slinked in after the two agents and paused listening to them questioning the storeowner.<p>

"What do you mean this isn't the whole collection?" Helena heard Myka's demanding tone through the shelves.

"Well um… A boy was in here earlier he bought the tsuba that came with the collection. He said it was a gift for his boyfriend." The shopkeeper sounded nervous. He had never been questioned by the authorities before.

"Do you have their names?"

"Um… the boy who bought it was named…. Blaine. Yea Blaine… I don't know his last name, but his boyfriend is a regular customer of mine. His name is Kurt… Kurt Hummel. He goes to Mckinley High School."

There was silence for a moment. Pete or Myka was probably writing down the information they had just learned.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Perrin."

Helena slipped out of the store before the agents, ready to begin the search.

* * *

><p>Helena had found out where the boy, Kurt Hummel, lived by digging through the school records at Mckinley High. It hadn't been hard to break in, school usually never were. She walked along the sidewalk across from the Hummel household, surveying the area. It was a little after three in the morning and Helena was getting tired. Her feet felt like weights were attached to them. There was still a light on inside the house but everything else was silent. She noticed a fluorescent light blinking from the grass across from the Hummel house. She walked towards it warily, seeing a cell phone half hidden in the garden.<p>

Still new to the era of technology, it took her a minute before she could answer the call. She listened as a frantic boy spoke to her on the other end.

"Kurt! Where are you? Rachel called me, she said you never made it home…" There was a pause when she didn't answer right away. "Kurt?"

Helena paused. This was Kurt's boyfriend. She strained for his name before remembering what the shopkeeper had said. "Blaine?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blaine paused, his cell phone pressed closely to his ear. Once he opened his mouth he couldn't stop, questions flew out in a jumble growing in volume as he spoke. "Where's Kurt? Who are you? You better NOT HAVE HURT HIM! WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?" that's when he heard the clearly British woman answer him from the other end trying to calm him down. "WHAT? NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH KURT!" His voice cracked as he yelled into the phone and he paused enough to hear what the woman was saying.

"I didn't take Kurt."

"YOU… what? Then… then where is he?" Blaine's valiant argument faded and his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Why do you have his phone?"

"I found it…"

Blaine was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was in a frenzy. His son was missing and there was nothing he could do about it. It was like he had literally disappeared into thin air. Kurt was supposed to be home for dinner and when he hadn't shown up, Burt knew something was wrong. His son wouldn't just not come home, he would have called… or something. As they sat down to dinner, Carole told him not to worry, he probably lost track of time hanging out with Blaine, but as the hours passed, his mind was overcome with panic. Around 11 Burt had convinced Carole that they had to call the police, but since Kurt hadn't been missing for 24 hours and there wasn't any suspicion of foul play, they couldn't file an official report. The officer had been polite and told him they would keep a look out but that Kurt had probably just lost track of time as teenagers sometimes do. But Burt knew his son and something definitely wasn't right.<p>

Finn and Rachel, who was visiting at the time, volunteered to drive around the neighborhood and see if they could find him but soon came back after two hours of searching, empty handed. Burt was beside himself and Carole's brow crinkled in worry as she clutched his hand for her own comfort as well as his. He had Rachel and Finn call all of their friends and Rachel being the only one with Blaine's number tried calling him again for the sixth time.

Finally Blaine had answered but he didn't have any more information then they already had. He glanced out the window in hopes of seeing his son and saw the shadowy outline of a woman walking along the sidewalk across the street. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and turned back to Rachel as "Defying Gravity" sounded from her phone.

"Blaine! Anything?" She shook her head at Burt as Blaine answered her.

Burt gestured for her to give him the phone. "Blaine."

_ "Uh… Mr. Hummel?"_

"Have you heard anything from Kurt since you dropped him off? Do you know… anything?" Burt's voice was thick with worry.

"_No_." Blaine lied. "_I dropped him off. He waved goodbye to me from the driveway and I drove back to Dalton. I assumed he was eating dinner with you guys so I didn't bother him. I did homework, then went to sleep."_

"Ok." Burt sighed, dragging his hand across his face in frustration. "Thanks Blaine. Please let me know if you find out anything."

"_I will. Please do the same."_

* * *

><p>Myka was dumping her third packet of sugar into her steaming cup of coffee as she gazed over the folder describing the artifacts included in the Asano Naganori collection, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind wandered back to a certain raven haired fugitive and a small smile spread across Myka's lips. She sipped her coffee and almost spewed it all over the papers in front of her. The searing liquid burned her tongue and throat. She felt her eyes begin to water and she waved her hand frantically in front of her mouth.<p>

This is the state in which Pete found her when he returned to the hotel room. He grinned and plopped himself down on the maroon couch as if this were a normal occurrence "You do know that when you pour a fresh cup of coffee you are supposed to wait a few minutes before you drink it. It's hot."

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Myka said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Pete held up his hands defensively and scooted down further onto the couch, resting his head against the arm. He opened one of his eyes and glared at Myka, who was sitting at the table behind the couch scribbling away. "Mykaaaa…." His voice grew higher with each vowel.

"What Pete!" She was clearly irritated by her partner.

"It's like 4 in the morning. Don't you think we should get some sleep. You've read that file a hundred times already. We can go to the Hummel residence in the morning."

Myka paused, glaring at her partner through the dim lighting. "Pete. I am cross referencing the artifacts we acquired today with what is in Asano Naganori's file and it would be going a lot quicker if I had someone helping me!" She raised an accusatory eyebrow at Pete, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"It's all there." Pete said matter-of-factly.

"How would you know that?"

Pete shrugged. "Vibe."

"Just because you don't want to do it doesn't mean you suddenly have a vibe about it!" Myka stated, recognizing his excuse for getting out of work. The last time he had a bad vibe about doing the dishes and Myka and Leena were stuck washing all of his plates.

Pete mumbled something incoherent in response as he drifted to sleep. Myka sighed running her fingers through her unruly curls. That's when she noticed her phone blinking. It was a text from an unfamiliar number. Myka flipped open her phone and pressed view.

_Kurt Hummel is missing. In contact with the boyfriend. –HG_

_Where are you? –MB_

Myka gathered her coat and car keys as an address was texted to her. Without a word she crept out of the hotel room, leaving Pete quietly snoring on the couch.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like a complete asshole when he hung up the phone on Kurt's father. He had lied to him point blank, but after talking to the British woman, he figured it would be better to keep him in the dark until he found out something substantial. He paced in his dorm's entrance waiting for said British woman to arrive. Now that he thought about it, he really should have asked her name. A soft knock came from the large wooden doors of his dormitory. He ran towards them and pulled the heavy door open, revealing the raven haired visitor.<p>

Blaine blinked as the familiar woman walked into the foyer. "You… You were at the mall. You were watching us!" He jabbed an accusatory finger towards her.

Helena held up her hands as she inched into the entrance hall. "I didn't realize… Do you have the tsuba?"

"The what?"

"Tsuba… round metal disk with a slit in the middle." Helena shaped it with her hands.

"Yes… well I did… But I gave it to my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Where is he?" Helena peered over Blaine's shoulder as if expecting him to be standing there.

"He's missing." Blaine's voice cracked as he spoke. He blinked and cleared his throat, trying to hold himself together. "What is going on? Tell me."

Helena glanced at the shorter boy and almost smiled at the stubborn look on his face before she remembered their situation. "Ok I'll explain."

Blaine sat in silence as Helena talked about the Warehouse in bare minimal detail and explained the concept of an artifact.

"Wait… So you're saying the tsuba is an artifact… and that it somehow is doing something to my boyfriend…" Blaine watched as Helena nodded. "Sorry but… Are you insane? It's an antique piece of metal, it doesn't do anything."

Helena sighed, familiar with this response. "I have a friend meeting us here and she will explain everything and maybe give us an idea where your boyfriend may have gone."

* * *

><p>Helena left to go wait for her friend out in the parking lot and Blaine was left in the foyer sitting on one of the blue and red couches. An unknown number flashed across Blaine's cell phone screen. He picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"<p>

"_Blaine?"_ Kurt's teary voice echoed through the speaker.

"Kurt? Kurt! Where are you? "Blaine's voice rose as he tried to keep his boyfriend on the line.

_ "I'm afraid… I don't know how I got here."_

Blaine was on the verge of tears as he listened to Kurt's small voice through his phone. "Kurt, you need to tell me where you are. I am coming to get you."

"_Blaine. I keep having these… thoughts and I don't know if I can stop myself. I need you to stop me…"_

"Where are you?" Blaine asked again desperately.

"_I…" _ There was a pause and Kurt spoke again this time his voice dripping in anger. "_He deserves to die for everything he's done."_

Blaine was frightened; he had never heard Kurt sound like that before. "Who… who deserves to die? Kurt? Kurt, you're scaring me…"

"_The Neanderthal is sitting there, not a care in the world…"_

"Kurt?" the dial tone echoed over the phone and Blaine ran out of the large wooden doors, not caring that it was way past his curfew.

* * *

><p>Myka arrived at the address Helena had sent to her. It was a school. She parked in the dimly lit parking lot and stepped out of her car. She heard the clicking of heeled boots behind her and absentmindedly placed her hand near her gun as she turned around. She saw a white smile and flash of raven hair step into the light of the street lamp.<p>

"Helena." Myka let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "What are we doing here?"

"Blaine, the boyfriend, dorms here. He said he gave the tsuba to Kurt and that Kurt has been missing since he dropped him off at home after the mall."

"Missing…" Myka pondered the new information, when a yell sounded from the direction Helena had come from.

"Hey! Uh… British lady." Blaine still didn't know the strange woman's name.

Myka raised her eyebrow at Blaine's remark. "British lady… " She whispered a small smile on her lips.

Helena shrugged and waited for Blaine to come into the lamp light.

Myka watched as a short brunette boy ran breathlessly towards them, dressed in sweat pants and a form fitting t-shirt. He stopped in front of them, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

"I know where Kurt is. Come on! We have to hurry!"

* * *

><p>David Kurofsky had survived school and football practice and was ready to sleep in the next day after defeating a few aliens on his Xbox of course. He was sitting in the alcove of his garage, which he had turned into his own personal hangout, complete with mini fridge for beverages. He popped open a Pepsi without looking away from the TV screen and took three long gulps before placing it on the floor beside him.<p>

He was too engrossed in his game to notice the door at the far end of the garage creak open or the thin shadowy figure creep up behind him. It lifted a long metal pole above it's head and swung, violently connecting with Kurofsky's head. There was a loud crack and Kurofsky dropped to the floor with a thud. An explosion sounded from the TV and the words "Game Over" wiped across the screen.


	4. Chapter 3

I promised _Magicmumu_ that I would try to include a little Rachel/Quinn in my story so here goes! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Kurofsky moaned as a blinding pain erupted behind his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He tried to move, but found his limbs bound with duck tape to the chair beneath him. When he could he glanced around him until he saw a small figure standing in the shadows.

"Who… who's there?"

"Thought you could just take it all back. The terror. The humiliation!" Kurt walked into the dim lighting of the garage, his eyes a wild ice blue to match the broach clasped beneath his neck.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Kurofsky struggled against his bonds. He saw the glint of the kitchen knife from Kurt's delicate hands.

"You will pay for what you did."

"Kurt I apologized to you! We are friends now!"

Kurt shook his head furiously, blinking back tears. "No! No! How could I be friends with you? After everything you did to me! I came home every night with bruises on my back, from you slamming me into the lockers…. But worst was the fear. I couldn't think… laugh… breath without fear over taking me. I went to school everyday, thinking that it would be my last. That you would catch me alone and I would be done for. I_ hated_ you." Kurt's eyes burned with vengeance.

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped the edge of the leather car seat as they sped towards his boyfriend. He wouldn't tell Myka or Helena where Kurt was unless he was allowed to go with them. Myka reluctantly agreed, warning him to stay out of the way and do what he was told. He was staring too intently out the window to notice the awkward silence from the two women in the front seats.<p>

Helena glanced at Myka with hooded eyes, trying to find the best time to speak. "Myka?"

"Hmm?" Myka's eyes never left the road.

"Do you think I'll ever be allowed back in the warehouse?"

"Well… I mean I don't know… Artie is pretty against it, but I hope so…" Myka chewed her lip, glaring more intently at the road in front of her.

A small smile spread across Helena's face and she stared out of the window at the passing houses. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

><p>By this time Kurt had tied a rag over Kurofsky's mouth, effectively muffling his cries for help. Kurt held a knife in his hand, toying with the blade between his fingertips. Kurofsky glanced frantically between the knife and Kurt, struggling with his tight bonds.<p>

Kurt was so transfixed on his victim that he didn't notice the three figures standing in the entrance to the garage,

Myka pulled out her Tesla and held it out in front of her, pointing it towards the pale countertenor. "Kurt? Kurt, I want you to put that knife down okay?"

Kurt turned to face them, his skin was an ashy grey color and his eyes shone ice blue in the dim garage lighting. Blaine noticed the Tesla being pointed at his boyfriend and quickly jumped in between them.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" He turned towards Kurt who was now staring at the knife in his hand as if he wasn't quiet sure how it got there. "Kurt?" Kurt's eyes drifted slowly up, locking with Blaine's. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt glanced at the blade again, the glint of silver reflected on his skin. "I'm setting things right."

"The brooch. We need to get the brooch off him." Helena whispered to Myka still clutching the Tesla in her hand.

"Kurt, you said you had forgiven Kurofsky… he was helping you around school. The bullying had stopped." Blaine stepped closer to his boyfriend closing the space between them.

Kurt shifted on his feet uncertainly. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what has happened…" Suddenly Kurt's demeanor changed. He stared wide eyed at the knife in his hand, before gripping it firmly. He then dragged the blade up his body until it was positioned above his heart.

"Kurt! Stop! What are you doing!" Blaine found himself struggling against Kurt. He pulled the arm holding the knife away from his chest. Even though Kurt was taller, Blaine was the stronger one. Kurt whirled around, Blaine still in tow and they stumbled over each other's feet, and fell to the ground. There was a stunned silence and Blaine felt something hot and wet beneath his fingertips. He heard the knife clatter across the floor, the faint tint of red shimmered across its silver blade.

* * *

><p>It was by odd chance that Rachel found herself alongside Quinn walking down the dimly lit streets of the Hummel neighborhood. The whole glee club seemed to be on the alert for any sign of Kurt, but there had been nothing so far.<p>

"Do you…. Do you think he's alright?" Rachel asked timidly, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"I don't know." Quinn shivered, her silvery blonde hair falling from behind her ears.

Rachel's hand brushed against Quinn's. "You're freezing! We should head back before you catch your death!"

"No! I want to keep searching for Kurt!" Quinn picked up her speed, leaving Rachel with a defiant huff to follow after her.

Rachel squinted catching sight of red and blue lights in the distance and a soft whirring sound. It grew louder as the lights came closer. "An ambulance…" Rachel and Quinn gave quick glances to each other and ran in the direction of the ambulance.

They stopped in front of a house with green shutters as a gurney was being lifted into the back of the truck. A thin pale figure rested upon it. Quinn grasped Rachel's hand when she recognized who it was. Kurt was lying unconscious in the ambulance with a blood soaked bandage on his shoulder, next to him clutching his hand was Blaine. Two women were standing by the garage entrance talking to a shadowed burly figure that neither of them could make out.

Rachel was the first to break their shock. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll be alright?" Helena asked as Myka folded the neutralizer bag containing the tsuba and placed it in her pocket.<p>

"Who?"

"The boys. Blaine and Kurt, will they be alright?" Helena watched Myka, her eyes pleading.

"I mean Kurt's cut was shallow, the artifact seems to have drained him a bit but he should be okay…" Myka avoided Helena's gaze.

"No, that's not what I mean." Helena bit her lip, trying to figure out how to continue. "I mean, them as a couple. Do you think they will make it?"

"Oh." Myka stood in silence for a moment. "I don't know. We can't be sure, but if how Blaine reacted to Kurt was any indication, I'm sure they will be okay."

Helena leaned her head on Myka's shoulder, huddling with her against the cold night air, just content with standing there and for a moment Myka let herself get lost in Helena's Lavender scent.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine heard his shattered gasp of pain as the knife tore at his milky skin. The clatter of the knife felt like gunshots as it slid across the floor. He rolled Kurt over on the ground and ripped the tsuba from his shirt tossing it in Myka's direction. She caught it and placed it in the silver bag she carried with her, but Blaine didn't notice. His full attention was on Kurt, his hand pressed against the gash in his shoulder. He watched helplessly as Kurt's dulled grey eyes flitted closed and his breathing became shallow.<em>

"_Somebody help!"_

Blaine snapped his head up from where it had been lying, causing a wave of pain to jolt through his sore muscles. He had been sleeping in the chair next to Kurt's hospital bed for the past two days and had refused to leave his side unless it was absolutely necessary. Kurt was sleeping peacefully in the small white bed, looking even more fragile then usual.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine stood and leaned over Kurt, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Please be okay."

Blaine nearly jumped when a small voiced whispered. "You smell like strawberries. Did you know that?"

"Kurt?" Blaine grasped his hand.

"Hey" Kurt's voice cracked and Blaine helped him drink from a cup of water. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine placed the cup on the side table before he spoke again. "Do you remember anything?"

"Just flashes." Admitted Kurt. "Although I did have a funny dream about Kurofsky being tied to a chair." He chuckled, but then stopped when he noticed Blaine's serious face staring back at him. "Oh god… what did I do?"


End file.
